


鸟笼

by CheeseOthello



Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [6]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseOthello/pseuds/CheeseOthello
Summary: 这是一个由《CodeGeass反逆のルルーシュR2》第20话开始的一个悖论的平行世界。在这个世界朱雀没有被修耐泽尔煽动去刺杀第98代皇帝查尔斯.Di.布里塔尼亚。一个因为朱雀没有出现在神根岛而最终鲁鲁修一人破灭诸神之黄昏的世界。一个鲁鲁修独自设计未来，却由于朱雀最后站在娜娜莉与修奈泽尔一边与白王的他为敌，让他最终败于兰斯洛特与芙蕾雅而没有机会进行零之镇魂曲的世界。在这个世界第100代皇帝娜娜莉顺利登基，并与第一骑士朱雀成为王权派，而宰相修耐泽尔曾经扶持傀儡的计划落空遂割据为宰相派。在这里布里塔尼亚的政局长期呈现两厢制衡的胶着状态。新旧的碰撞，利益的退进，政见的相左，有的是危机四伏，火花四溅。在这里虽然蹒跚，但布里塔尼亚，日本与世界却仍然不得不走进新世界，一个不安定却因为人类寻求幸福的欲望而依旧在新生的新世界。在这个世界里布里塔尼亚第99代前皇帝鲁鲁修沦为了由朱雀监管关押在第一骑士领地——日本自治区的秘密囚犯，被隔绝于前进世界之外。在这里朱雀和鲁鲁修失去了互相谅解，放下一切的机会，却又被还回了在彼此身边陪伴的时间。从18至32岁，甚至再往后的爱恨纠葛，一切也许会因为活着而不同……之前发布过的《问浮生》，作为这整篇故事的缩影，横跨十几年的时光。当时曾言明那是一篇独立番外，其中每段回忆都与故事主体情节相联系，每个细节背后都有一个完整故事。那么从今往后，请把《问浮生》当作时间的索引，故事的目录，用它串起这个永远填不满的世界。接下里的故事发生在发生在整个故事的原点，《问浮生》开始之前。从第99代皇帝鲁鲁修.VI.布里塔尼亚战败之时起，《CodeGeass反逆のルルーシュR2》第20话里那被改变的“只扇动了一下的蝴蝶翅膀”终于在这里引起了一场飓风，将命运与世界吹上了未来那个痛苦的但终归变得不同的道路。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571884
Kudos: 22





	鸟笼

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个由《CodeGeass反逆のルルーシュR2》第20话开始的一个悖论的平行世界。在这个世界朱雀没有被修耐泽尔煽动去刺杀第98代皇帝查尔斯.Di.布里塔尼亚。一个因为朱雀没有出现在神根岛而最终鲁鲁修一人破灭诸神之黄昏的世界。一个鲁鲁修独自设计未来，却由于朱雀最后站在娜娜莉与修奈泽尔一边与白王的他为敌，让他最终败于兰斯洛特与芙蕾雅而没有机会进行零之镇魂曲的世界。在这个世界第100代皇帝娜娜莉顺利登基，并与第一骑士朱雀成为王权派，而宰相修耐泽尔曾经扶持傀儡的计划落空遂割据为宰相派。在这里布里塔尼亚的政局长期呈现两厢制衡的胶着状态。新旧的碰撞，利益的退进，政见的相左，有的是危机四伏，火花四溅。在这里虽然蹒跚，但布里塔尼亚，日本与世界却仍然不得不走进新世界，一个不安定却因为人类寻求幸福的欲望而依旧在新生的新世界。  
> 在这个世界里布里塔尼亚第99代前皇帝鲁鲁修沦为了由朱雀监管关押在第一骑士领地——日本自治区的秘密囚犯，被隔绝于前进世界之外。在这里朱雀和鲁鲁修失去了互相谅解，放下一切的机会，却又被还回了在彼此身边陪伴的时间。从18至32岁，甚至再往后的爱恨纠葛，一切也许会因为活着而不同……  
> 之前发布过的《问浮生》，作为这整篇故事的缩影，横跨十几年的时光。当时曾言明那是一篇独立番外，其中每段回忆都与故事主体情节相联系，每个细节背后都有一个完整故事。那么从今往后，请把《问浮生》当作时间的索引，故事的目录，用它串起这个永远填不满的世界。
> 
> 接下里的故事发生在发生在整个故事的原点，《问浮生》开始之前。从第99代皇帝鲁鲁修.VI.布里塔尼亚战败之时起，《CodeGeass反逆のルルーシュR2》第20话里那被改变的“只扇动了一下的蝴蝶翅膀”终于在这里引起了一场飓风，将命运与世界吹上了未来那个痛苦的但终归变得不同的道路。

2017.1

EU.原德法边境——

托着兰斯洛特一侧残损的手臂和已经被对穿的躯干，朱雀艰难的穿越过阿登高地的广袤针林，在呼号的暴风雪中回到了距离马其顿防线十公里开外的布里塔尼亚军营地。

从没想过自己的归来会受到什么人的热烈欢迎，即使从结果来说他们，他打了一场史无前例的胜仗。

他一个人撕开了EU铜墙铁壁急攻不下的马其顿防线。

在某人的擅自筹谋下。

但他确实也没想到迎接他的是只是一间冰冷的毫无人气的移动格纳库。他回来的现在已经是深夜，照明全部被关闭，但也不至于整备班甚至连巡逻士兵都没了。若是平时，作为统帅的第七骑士他自己，必然是要好好的揪着他们整顿一番军纪法规，战场流程。

可现在，他没那个心情也没那个力气了。他甚至连感觉到异常与奇怪的本能都没有了，整整48小时的单兵突围战，即使是他也已经被这一切消耗殆尽。将破破烂烂的兰斯洛特停进待机位。他装作没听到残缺的右臂处似乎又脱落了一大块零件，也装作没看见已经碎裂的显示器上开始追加报警，探测器缺失。他只是像再也无法忍受任何束缚似的，猛地打开已经密闭太久的驾驶舱上盖，使劲拉下紧粘着他的身体超过48小时的驾驶服。

朱雀赤裸着上身，冷汗热汗，满身的潮气从身边流泻而出，腾出阵阵蒸汽。在这个没开暖气的格纳库里，他瘫坐在已经开盖的驾驶舱坐位上，愣愣的看着黑漆漆的天花板上唯一的天窗被风雪刮过，凌乱的漏下抖动的月光。

他还活着，他怎么会还活着呢……

在36小时前，鬼迷心窍被某人说服一人吸引敌军火力好保护其余部队潜行的第七骑士已经花哨的在敌前表演了好几个小时，虽然没等来布里塔尼亚军的潜行部队但马其顿防线EU驻军KMF的倾巢而出是完全在预料之内的。只有一机的朱雀倒也没有感到害怕，他从来都不惧怕战死沙场，他甚至向往着这样的归宿。但那个吐着蛊惑的声音却在他的耳机里下达了恶魔般的指令 “往针林里跑！”。来不及考虑这个作战的合理性，自己该死的在听到那个声音的时候就又擅自遵命行动了起来。

广袤的针林与雪原确实阻碍了KMF的机动性，但这不光是对EU部队而言，这里的环境也让兰斯洛特宛如困兽。随着时间推进，越来越多的KMF涌入阿登高地的针叶森林，朱雀被四面夹击在密林深处无处可逃。当EU部队围猎兰斯洛特和第七圆桌骑士的号角打响之时，本来准备背水一战的朱雀却听到了奇怪的，不合时宜的的报警声。

他的电池箱完全空了？！

作为训练有素的KMF驾驶员，他当然会在出发前检查电池箱，而他也十分确定刚才的追逐战还远远不足以将能源消耗殆尽。然而就在这么关键的时候，就在他远远看见EU敌机机影已包抄到眼前的时候，他眼前的视野令人绝望的暗下来，整个兰斯洛特的系统完全停止了活动。

但等待他的却不是预期的死亡……

想到这儿朱雀在驾驶舱里长长的出了一口气。他的身体开始感觉有些冷了，在这没有启动供暖系统的格纳库里，与外面的暴风雪只有一层铁皮之隔的空间。他身上流下的汗水开始变得像冰水一样刺骨。但他没有想要去启动供暖的念头，他只是呆呆的坐在那，思绪无法从混战中抽离。

在兰斯洛特Down之后的一切都太过的让他连滚带爬，甚至他的大脑至今都赶不上事情发生的速度。他没有在那片黑暗中等来他的死亡。那被困住的时间像是一个无法预计长短的休止符。在停滞结束之后，他面对的是怒涛激岚般狂飙的节奏。

一切的重新开始的鸣枪来自一串摩斯密码，从兰斯洛特独立供电的紧急频道传来。内容极其简单，只是三个字让他“准备好”。

在他尚还未能搞清楚什么准备好的时候，外面炸出一声轰天巨响。在如今探测器摄像头全死的情况之下，他不得不打开舱门用肉眼去确定究竟发生了什么。他立刻被眼前的一切惊呆了。不是天空盘旋形单影只且已经在急速脱离的布里塔尼亚运输机，也不是兰斯洛特前方不到一米被空投在地上砸出坑的备用电池箱，而是目之所及白茫茫的一篇全是皑皑白雪和葬送在白雪中动弹不同如同废铁的EU量产KMF机体。

凌烈的冷空气中弥漫着电离的特殊味道……

是EMP！

而在这让所有KMF强制停机的电磁脉冲风暴里只有兰斯洛特因为能源耗尽，全系统关闭反而躲过一劫。

立刻隐隐约约推理出前因后果的朱雀还来不及梳理自己头脑里被朱丽叶斯搅成一团浆糊的作战计划，那个罪魁祸首的声音就在兰斯洛特重新开机后的第一时间在朱雀的耳边炸裂开来。

“枢木卿，马其顿防线驻军所有的KMF都被冻结了。那就麻烦你现在开足马力去把整条防线的防御工事给我撕了！”

望了望已经离的相当远的马其顿防线，那条综合作战后勤甚至医疗的超级堡垒带，现在还是像匍匐在雪原上的巨龙，准备随时把来犯者撕得的粉碎。都到了这种时候，朱雀当然不会再蠢到对着这个戏剧女王问出“有没有增援?”的这种废话。但即使全马其顿EU驻军的KMF部队失能，也并不代表着每隔几米就是炮口的这条防线是块软骨头。

而接下来将近两天的恶战，也的确很好的证明了朱雀的这野兽一般的战术直觉。

当朱雀托着被打倒残缺不全，还在前胸被光能武器对穿的兰斯洛特踉踉跄跄的走在回营的路上的时候，已经离他出击过去了整整两天。他甚至一下竟回忆不起自己究竟是怎么打下了这场胜仗，只能机械的一步步往营地走。在探测到他已经进入布里塔尼亚军控制的安全区之后，朱丽叶斯又像是用舌头舔他的耳朵似的在耳机里湿漉漉的吐了一句：“这下，所有圆桌加起来也不能及你功勋的一半了，枢木卿，你开心吗？”

他没给已经和兰斯洛特一起停机的朱雀回答的机会，而是就这样直接切断了通信。而直到现在，整个营地也如同那被朱丽叶斯切断的通信，拒绝对他做出反应。

感觉自己的四肢在冰冷的空气都麻木了，朱雀却仍然无法从回想这两天的激烈到回忆出现断片的血战中抽离。他又被朱丽叶斯给玩了这件事，似乎比以往的任何一次都令他抓狂，而一想到那个人就是鲁鲁修，一直强迫自己将他们当作两个人来看待的他的抓狂就变成了远远超过应有限度的愤怒。

朱丽叶斯对自己是罪人一事一无所知，而这股对于他过去与现在所作所为的愤怒朱雀无处发泄。

但同时……他内心的某个角落似乎又在偷偷的松着一口气。这个把他孤身丢出去做饵又做枪的战术，他并不讨厌，他甚至颇为欣赏。这样……其他人就不用冒着失去生命的风险了，他在内心这样对自己说。同时他又似乎明白了又拒绝明白，让他内心里欣慰的并不单单是这个理由，而是鲁鲁修对拿他的生命冒险毫不在意，把他当作好用的工具的这个态度。在这个态度里，他被欺骗，被利用，被玩弄，但至少他不再是鲁鲁修保护圈里的那个特殊的人，鲁鲁修也不必再为了“怎么即使毁了全天下也要对娜娜莉，也许还有朱雀好”这件事而绞尽脑汁。

他不值得鲁鲁修那样做，哪怕也许只是他的自作多情，所以现在他确实感到了一丝赎罪的快感。

真是丑陋懦弱又难看啊……

朱雀感叹着自己内心的模样，把已经冻的发疼的手拿起来，盖住了自己已经满布血丝却无法闭上的眼睛。突然在这一刻，他觉得就这么和残破的兰斯洛特一起冻死在这儿……也是一个不错的归宿。

意识在渐渐丧失，疲惫加上低温。朱雀正在让自己陷入一场很有可能再也醒不过来的睡眠。但他并不知道自己身上所中的“诅咒”会保护他。在他意识模糊中，突然眼中红光一闪。他惊醒中坐起来，意志不再属于自己的开始机械的准备下机寻找供暖系统的开关。而也是在这个时候，他发现，不知道什么时候供暖系统已经被打开了，格纳库的温度已经回到了20度以上，并且还在往上升。

“你站在那里多久了？”朱雀虽然只在黑暗中在机库门边捕获影影绰绰的轮廓，但他十分确定那就是他，“金斯利卿。”

“嗯……让我想想。”只见那个身影晃动了一下，紫水晶吊坠的光诡异的闪过，“从你把驾驶服撕了那时候开始吧。”

一边说着，这个恶魔带着不知为何分外刺耳的吐吸，慢慢靠近兰斯洛特。虽然这种程度的黑暗让人无法看到他的行动，但微妙折射着格纳库内仅有月光的水晶吊坠却又戒律的闪着，晃着。让人仿佛能立刻在脑内补完，他在走着，扭动着他能一手折断的细腰。然后随着他愈发的靠近，他在朱雀居高临下的视野中消失了一阵子。紧随而来的机械转轴声提醒了，朱丽叶斯踩着他刚才放下的脚蹬子已经从地面升了上来。而就当这个认知刚刚掠过朱雀的脑子，一个人影就从旁边飞了过来。从视觉上来说就是眼前更加的一黑，然后一个人的重量就砸到了肚子上。

带着他一直会用的那种香料混合的体香，朱丽叶斯就这样跨坐在了朱雀的身上。

也许是乌云又被狂风刮的改变了位置。天窗雪块与雪块之间又漏下了月光，照亮了朱丽叶斯那张绝美的，歹毒的但和鲁鲁修一模一样的脸。他刻意到浮夸的扭动了一下自己的腰肢，身处双手搭上朱雀的双肩。冲着这个被自己坑去送死，然后又独自从死人堆里爬回来的男人，毫无愧疚的笑了。

“这种时候，人们通常说什么？”朱丽叶斯带着可称的上天真无邪的笑容，将头歪像一边，细细的月光像是要把他的阴险藏起来似的只照亮了他能用眼罩挡住的那半张脸，“对不起？！”

对不起什么？被人坐在身下的朱雀皱了皱眉，对不起很抱歉我让你去送死，对不起很抱歉我骗了你，对不起很抱歉我玩了你，还是对不起很抱歉我什么都不记得了。

见朱雀并不给自己反应，朱丽叶斯也不恼，他只是把带着手套的双手沿着朱雀肩部的线条往下滑，最后双手撑在了朱雀板起来的腹肌上。

“找到夏英格卿和韦南斯大公的下落了。”比起他越发前倾凑近的身体，朱丽叶斯的声音倒是过于的稀松平常，“夏英格似乎用了什么方法，让韦南斯完全的相信了他。不过想想之前的米迦勒骑士团，也许韦南斯早就被他架空了也不一定。”

“他们……咳！”张嘴说话，朱雀才发现自己的嗓子干涩的像是枯枝败叶。但他必须知道那只由夏英格和米迦勒骑士团护送仓皇出逃的大公小队去了哪里又在干什么。

“他们在多瑙韦斯河边上，离我们并不太远。据说那里有一座古堡，产出汉尼拔亡灵的那支部队的残余似乎将那里当作了大本营。这算是什么？和我们互不干涉，分线作战？布里塔尼亚皇帝保佑，他们只有不到一个营的人！很奇怪我们夺了欧洲战线全布里塔尼亚军的军权这件事，并没有引起他们的反弹。夏英格带着逃跑的那群人怕是在这里纸醉金迷的烧坏了脑子吧。”提高声音嘲讽着的朱丽叶斯却在做着体贴的事，他早有准备似的不知道从哪里掏出了一小罐水，在手中轻轻的晃着，拿指甲轻轻扣着拉环，“夏英格似乎在那里准备打一场攻城战，虽然从战略来说那座城堡没有任何价值。”

不可控制的口渴让朱雀眼睛渴望的盯着那罐水，根本没心思回应朱丽叶斯的话。倒是朱丽叶斯像是终于逗弄够了他，干脆的拉开拉环，却在朱雀的唇边蹭了一下转而将水含进了自己的嘴里。几乎不用去猜测他要干什么，他像是在狩猎的眼神已经说明了一切。下一秒他几乎是用撞的，吻上了朱雀干的有些皲裂的嘴唇，强硬的将已经含的有些温度的水渡进了朱雀的口中。

琼浆玉露沿着喉咙滑下，滋润了朱雀48小时未进食进水的干涸食道。

在生存本能的支配下，朱雀感到了一股舒适从胃里扩散到全身。然而渡完水的朱丽叶斯显然还没打算放过他，他用趁势而入的舌头搅着朱雀的舌头玩起了游戏。令人窒息的游戏打着秒点，随着朱雀的几声闷哼，仍然在不遗余力舌吻的朱丽叶斯嘴角勾起得逞的弧度。他用自己的屁股在朱雀的身上又重重的撵了几下，对着已经在裤子里硬挺起来的东西施加更多的挤压，这换来朱雀更多的闷哼。当他终于好心放过朱雀的时候，朱雀本来冻的已经面无血色的脸上已经奇迹般的有了几丝潮红。

刻意的往后挪了点自己的屁股，朱丽叶斯在两厢摩擦中也闭上眼睛轻轻叹息：“啊……嗯……这次可不要，不要……太责怪自己诚实的身体啊……枢木卿。毕竟……哼！有一种生物本能，会……啊……让我们雄性在濒死的……时候想要，要留下……留下后代。不是吗？”

一把捉住朱丽叶斯开始他腹肌沟坎里扣挠的手，对比动情的对方，朱雀的反应和他的身体可以说南辕北辙，他平静甚至有点冷漠：“只是磨了几下，你至于吗？”

被这么问的朱丽叶斯也一下从“沉迷”中醒来，他撅着嘴眼神却冰冷的紧紧盯着朱雀，似乎是在假装甜蜜的气恼他的不解风情。被他这么充满复杂情感的盯着的朱雀却反而将思维抽离了出来。

他刚才想到哪里了？哦，对了，朱丽叶斯是不是会很抱歉他骗了他，他玩了他或者他什么都不记得……他会吗？盯着朱丽叶斯的眼睛，朱雀努力想要从那片虚妄的紫色中读出什么。但也许是因为一只眼睛被遮住了或者已经没有人在里面，他什么都没有读出来。

此时此刻，面对着这个空无一人的躯壳，朱雀突然明白了一切的原由，包括他自己之前怎么想都想不明白的事儿，就在这被死亡与欲望夹击的疲惫的现在。在骗他玩他这件事上朱丽叶……鲁鲁修他没什么好抱歉的，而在连他是罪人都不记得这件事上，是自己，该抱歉的是自己，是自己害的他什么都不记得，所以连应该去赎罪他也不记得了。

“嘿!你瞧，是我害了你，但我不想和你闹掰。反正你我都还有意，最后也都有爽到，所以我们来做爱做的事以示补偿。你觉得怎么样？”

该这么想这么干的的人不应该是朱丽叶斯，而该是自己。只要他想的，自己就应该满足。

突然醍醐灌顶的朱雀在着实摸到自己和鲁鲁修的昂扬紧紧贴在一起，他们真的彼此有意吧，至少在鲁鲁修不在家的现在。于是他的行动积极了起来，他松开抓住朱丽叶斯的手，沿着朱丽叶斯的腰向上向下两个方向，近乎色情的摩挲过去。虽然朱丽叶斯对他突然改主意的反客为主很诧异，但他已经决定要做下去，他甚至不想想起之前自己一次次的抗拒，被诱惑，堕落，后悔，再抗拒的循环是为了什么。

他那么美，那么香，那么柔软而温暖。

而也就在这个时候，身体力行的朱雀在有备而来的朱丽叶斯的身上又摸到了两处不同寻常的地方。他左手袖管里藏着一把匕首。这是他会干的事，朱雀在心里哑然失笑。而深入他双丘的朱雀的另一只手摸到的确是即使是他也暂时想不出怎么回事的一片奇怪毛边。

他把它们割开了。当再往里，朱雀摸到了被割开的蕾丝仿佛睫毛刷着它的掌心，它瞬间明白了那些奇怪的毛边是什么，他为了方便提前割开了自己的裤子。紧接着，仿佛为了证实他的猜测，朱雀在朱利叶斯的腰间摸到放匕首的套子，并最终在他腰间臀缝力抽出了一把银光闪闪的短匕首。

感觉到腰间的金属被抽出来，朱利叶斯眯了眯眼睛。朱雀出神的端详了这把匕首一会儿，神情简单的仿佛他此时此刻及只想知道此情此景下为什么会出现一把匕首。但下一秒，他刃锋一转，用刀尖指住了朱利叶斯的脖子。朱利叶斯皱起眉头的同时放肆的笑容灾脸上升起，又害怕又期待似的大口呼吸着，随着他的呼吸，他的喉结就在刀锋的毫厘之间蹭来蹭去。但朱雀却停住了，他像是一个没有下一项指令的机器人，就这样停住了。

过了好久，久到朱利叶斯往自己的甬道里提前塞进的大量软膏全都融化了，滴滴答答的流出来，散发出香气……

……是莲花的香气。朱雀在心里怔了一下，即使没有记忆，他仍然会喜欢……

“枢木卿怎么停住了？”朱利叶斯的身体在发抖，看得出来他是用意识对抗本能才让自己的脖子又往刀尖靠了靠，“我以为现在我才是鱼肉，你是刀俎？”

朱雀过了很久才开口回答他：“……你带着匕首到我身边来就该预料到我可能会一刀捅穿你。”

“又或者……你还是会捅穿我”

朱利叶斯白玉般的手指轻轻抵上刀尖，血红的细珠子顺着刀刃流了出来，他却像不知痛似的往下使劲。朱雀不得已只能把刀锋往下推，顺着他想去的方向。最终……刀锋被金属扣卡在了朱利叶斯衣服的领口。

“我只是想方便你用这把匕首划开我的衣服，毕竟……驾驶舱这么窄不是吗？”

随着刀锋划开黑色的丝绒布，拿刀锋仿佛不光切割开了衣料而是割开一个黑洞。让所有的现实，甚至理智都被吸了进去。他们就是两个被点燃欲望又寒冷的动物，他们需要彼此疏解，需要依偎取暖。朱雀吻上白到乌青的肌肤，朱利叶斯搂住被汗水浸湿又结冰的头颅。撑着驾驶舱的边缘站起身，又被一双大手压着腰狠狠怼下去，一声尖叫在铁皮机库里来回反射震的人耳朵发疼。

他哭了，他笑了，他哭着笑了，他笑着哭了。他的手深深抠进他的背，他的的脚紧紧钳住他的腰。他在喘息，他在嬉笑，他在低吼，他在咒骂。从高处落下的匕首扎进了地面的铁皮，入骨的寒霜在铁刃上画出霜花，又在刀柄处消失不见。眼罩也跟着落下来，紫水晶杂在地面上“叮咚”一声，绑带轻轻的挨上便被削铁如泥锋刃割裂出一条口子。

有血流下来，指尖的被吸吮走，身下的和一片浑浊掺在一起却又无法融合，只能在驾驶服上画出红红白白骇人的花纹。他们筋疲力尽了，只剩最后一次高潮。一双手扯进深棕色卷发，一双手从胸膛从脖颈，五指收拢使出了致命的力量。头皮撕裂的疼痛，窒息濒死的恐惧，低头的朱雀一口咬上他的肩膀，鲜血四溅；抬头的朱利叶斯，紫水晶般的眼睛映着玻璃似的月亮，红光像是要熄灭的生命烛火在紫色虹膜的边缘忽明忽暗……

“朱……朱雀……杀了我……朱雀……”

“朱雀，杀了我！”

在鲁鲁修歇斯底里的嘶吼中，一声枪声惊醒了朱雀。皇帝冠帽上的绿翡翠被击碎，他看着被子弹擦过的鲁鲁修的脸庞流出了鲜血，被切断的头发也根根散落。他抬起双手，看着这双似乎已经不属于自己的手握着还在冒烟的枪。

是他吗？他刚才开枪了吗？对着鲁鲁修，他脑子里一片空白，不敢相信。

“我不是罪人吗！那你就杀我了！朱雀！现在！你这个懦夫！”鲁鲁修仍然在暴走，他抓起手边一切能砸的东西向周围丢去。那些桌椅物件砸在曾经克洛维斯用于饲养极乐鸟和孔雀的巨型笼子上发出“咣咣”的声音，那些金色的合金杆也被砸出了道道凹痕。

但这些东西砸不到朱雀，他站在这个足有3米高，直径两米的金笼子前，即使他贴近笼子近到几乎没有距离，那些东西也砸不到他。他看着近乎疯狂的鲁鲁修，脑中想着无关紧要的很多事，“从达摩克利斯之战到现在，他已经被囚禁了两个月。”、“我想死。”、“这个笼子里好多高矮绿植啊。”、“那套皇袍他还未曾脱下，他在想什么？”、“我想死。”“他……想死吗？”“刚才是我开的枪吗？我想要他死吗？”、“不如我们一起死……”

一道红光从朱雀的眼睛里闪过，他放下了手中枪口不知何时已指向自己的枪。鲁鲁修也停止了咒骂，他只是直勾勾的盯着朱雀指向他自己的枪眉头紧蹙，瞳孔震动。然后朱雀放下了枪，他便也许自己都不知道的松了一口气。

朱雀机械的打开了笼门，没魂一样的踏进笼子，踱到鲁鲁修身前。鲁鲁修看着他本能的退后了一步，瞄了瞄他手里的枪又往前走了两步。

“今天。”朱雀听到了自己的声音，但他不知道自己什么时候开始说话的，“布里塔尼亚第100代皇帝，娜娜莉.VI.布布里塔尼亚登基了。”

一丝光华闪过鲁鲁修的眸子，随即而来的便是更深的黑暗。他沉吟半晌，紧绷的身体曲线却变的柔和。他用冰凉的手指摸上朱雀拿着枪垂在身体一侧的手。他牵引着这双手慢慢举起，将枪口抵在了自己的脑门上。

深吸一口，他的表情变得狰狞又邪恶：“那么，正义的白骑士，是不是得赶紧处决帝国的罪人？如果你不杀我，总有一天我会杀了你再杀了那个篡权的女人，拿回我的皇位！”

朱雀看着这个集天下至罪于一声的恶德皇帝，眼里却没有任何的情绪。仿佛他刚才并没有被这个大反派威胁性命。“砰！”又是一声枪响，子弹带着火花将鲁鲁修手枷的铁链钉在了饮水槽的水管上。强大的冲力让鲁鲁修后仰跌倒，同时朱雀一步上前，带着蓝色披风的巨大身影笼罩了这个孱弱的白衣帝王。

他抽出骑士剑挑开了他的衣服，在鲁鲁修因为情况与自己预期相差太远，真的不知道接下来要发生什么的真实恐惧与慌乱中，俯下身捉住他本就被困在头顶的双手，在他耳边粗糙暗哑的低语。

“鲁鲁修，你说谎。”

他真的因为恐惧在尖叫，像条被迫蜕皮蛇，他扭动着挣扎着，拼命想从被扒掉的衣服里逃出来。无力的脚在踢过去的瞬间被抓住，再也无法抽回。双手在沙土地里无助的抠挠着，又出血了……指尖。这次不再是刀尖的刺伤，那里已经被砾石划的血肉模糊。在被新折断的芦荟捅进身体的瞬间，他的尖叫停止了，他整个人都静止了。

他终于……留下了眼泪。

在泪眼婆娑中，鲁鲁修咬着下唇疯狂的摇起头，咬出的鲜血顺着嘴角在下颌与泪水汇合，再浸入沙土。他全身都已蹭的伤痕累累但他仍然想跑，即使噩梦般的有力手掌紧紧抓住他。他挣扎着站起来拖着几近脱臼的手臂，要往笼边便走。但他忘了，即使朱雀什么都不做他也仍然被钉再那里，即使他斩断他的双手，他也仍然被关在这个巨大的金笼子里，哪也去不了。

就在他慌不择路的撞上笼壁的瞬间，在他鲜血淋漓的双手抓住金栅栏瞬间，朱雀请后面压上来，将他禁锢在原地，随即滚烫的肉刃刺穿了他。

张大的嘴里只剩下无声的嘶吼，他甚至连呼吸都办不到了。内脏被串成一串，多日未进食的他只能吐出一股酸水，然而身后的人掐住他的脖子动了起来。

这过程是痛苦的，而痛苦背后却不是麻木，而是更大的恐惧。剧痛的缝隙间，有一些破碎的记忆在鲁鲁修的脑中苏醒，他看不到那些记忆的时间地点与来龙去脉，但他在朱雀身上喘息的声音却在脑子里挥之不去。他不敢确认这些记忆是自己的，但他知道那些记忆里的人是他。

这不是第一次……这是鲁鲁修记忆断片前最后的想法

但那也不可能是最后一次……

又是两个月过去了，他还是不肯换下这身白色的皇袍，他也更加不愿意吃东西。用强行喂食时被他咬破的手将散落的皇袍拉起来盖在他痉挛颤抖的身上，那件衣服上的精斑和血层层叠叠，有些已经干涸变色。朱雀望着已经失神的鲁鲁修半晌，他嘴角还有白色的浊液，全身或青乌或艳红的痕迹也没有消退，却不知自己是什么心情。身体上已经习惯了，他不怎么会再流血。但心呢……娜娜莉登基那天的强迫他的事似乎打开了潘多拉的盒子。他控制不住自己，只要他回到这里，见到他，见到那双紫色的眼睛。可现在的鲁鲁修与之前叫嚣着甚不惜激怒自己去杀他的“精神满满”的求死相比，却在一天天衰弱，一天天的……

这种感觉，好可怕。

“朱雀君，你在里面吗？我有话要跟哥哥单独谈谈。”

在黄昏的拉珀斯宫……不对，在两个月前它已经更名为碧湖殿了。碧湖殿西宫的走廊被走廊尽头落地窗照进斜阳斩成了明暗两个世界。刚登基四个月的女王一个人静静的在被紧闭的西宫门前踌躇着，把她推来的咲世子已经退到不知道什么地方去了。她知道哥哥就在这扇们背后，是她让朱雀君在把哥哥从监狱掉包后送到这里来关押。但自从达摩克利斯之战后她就再没见过他，这让她几乎没有勇气去叩响西宫的门。

听到娜娜莉的呼唤，朱雀下意识的撰紧鲁鲁修皇袍的一角，又强迫自己缓缓松开。是之前他们谈过的那件事吧，鲁鲁修今后的去向。白羊宫还是11区，她还是我……娜娜莉想要把哥哥留在身边的心情，我又是个什么东西有资格来期盼呢……

再深深的望鲁鲁修一眼，朱雀整理一下衣服：“是的，陛下，我马上就离开。”

出来的时候，朱雀的样子把娜娜莉吓了一跳。仿佛从坟墓里爬出来的僵尸，碎成尸块都没有好好拼接在一起的死人。一个退缩，让娜娜莉失去了和朱雀说话的机会。但今天本来她的重点也不是找朱雀说话。她现在想的只是推开门，到哥哥那边去……即使她背叛了哥哥，辜负了他的爱，抢走了他的王位，毁掉了他的尊严，让他对自己恨之入骨。她也想求他，求他留在自己身边。

“别进来！”

“可是……”

“我……不想看到你！”

“……哥哥……”

“如果隔着门，我还能跟你说两句话，否则我就只能让你走了。”

“好……吧……”

“是看着宣判日临近，你来提前通知我死期的吗？女王陛下。”

“不是的哥哥……哥哥！”

“我实在想不出，除了这个理由还有什么能让你纡尊降贵到来见我。”

“我没有，哥哥……你相信我……我不会！我绝不会让你死的！”

突破伪装的本心脱口而出，一来一去的对话，突然没了回音。本就战战兢兢的娜娜莉的心渐渐下沉。喧嚣骤起，她只能听到里面响起砸东西的声音。那恐怖的巨响一直持续着像是永恒不会结束，一声一声凌迟着她的心脏……娜娜莉知道自己错了，错的罪孽深重，但她已经不能回头了。面对那么骄傲的哥哥，不管时什么方法，何种说辞，她都只希望他哥哥继续活着。

“……我是说，你需要活着赎罪……如，如果哥哥自杀的话，我没有办法保证杰雷米亚他们的安全。”

又是漫长的沉默，这次没有了砸东西的响声，便更让这寂静久到……像是永恒。再次传来鲁鲁修的声音时，太阳已经全部落山，他的声音也平静的仿佛什么都没发生过。这让完全被黑暗浸没的娜娜莉甚至产生那声音离自己近了一些的错觉。她知道鲁鲁修不会走出来到门边，但她仍然扑到了门边，跌坐再门口，用自己的身体的每一寸去贴住碧湖殿西宫的雕花大门，想象着鲁鲁修就在门后……这扇门后有他的那股温暖。

“那……之后，我不死你们打算怎么办？天下悠悠之口堵的住吗？”

“这不是你需要关心的问题。11区的某处或者白羊宫的地窖，你选吧……总得有一个人监视你。”

“娜娜莉……告诉我，那场大战之后你仓促登基，当女王辛……”

“嗯？”

“……11区，让朱雀带走我。我……不想再待在这个令我作呕的地方。”

那一夜，女王的眼泪砸在地上的声音被金色笼子里囚徒扭曲的狂笑声而掩盖。她还可以哭，而他已经忘记怎么去哭了，且无人能预料他的这笑也将时他很久很久的未来里最后一次笑。

而这个故事里的行刑人，他似乎不知道自己做了什么可怕的事，他似乎还能像常人一样生活工作。

他只是在那一夜，静静的站在潘多拉共中央守军军营的瞭望塔尖，望着脚下距离自己百米远的地面，像醉酒似的总是把控不好自己的平衡，半掌踩出顶端平台外，在冰冷夜风里摇摇晃晃。他在等……

突然间，他终端机一亮，他知道是来自于娜娜莉的宣告命运的消息。他却没有打开去读信息的内容。他只是突然彻底失去平衡，自由落体般的高空坠落，脸上带着安详。

却也是他在电光火石间抽出骑士剑插进铁塔的钢梁，在距离摔成肉饼20米的地方停下。人吊在剑上，脱臼的关节带来剧痛。高空飘摇里，他这才举起另一只手里紧攥的手机打开，眼睛里长明的红光甚至把屏幕都染红。

“阿瓦隆号，终审日当天零时出港，目的地：11区。”

——————鸟笼.完——————


End file.
